Secrets
by Miss1998Katie
Summary: After having a sleepover at Cat's and watching Disney Channel, Tori finds out a secret about Jade who tells Robbie who posts it on Robarazzi. How will this affect Jade? Her relationship with Cat? And what about Beck?
1. Sharing Secrets

**This is my first Victorious story. It is set after TWC so Bade are broken up but not for long :) After telling Robbie a secret that Cat told her, Tori makes Jade feel useless. **

**Disclaimer: Am I a boy? No. Is my name Dan? No. Do I own Victorious? No. Will I ever? Maybe ;) **

Chapter 1- Sharing Secrets 

~Jade's P.O.V~

FINALLY! I finally got the lead in a play. Since Vega came I could never get a lead, but now she is just a supporting role. HA! I was in Sikowitz's Class and at lunch (next period), I had a read through. Maybe I can fake being sick, but I don't want to jeopardize this cause it took so long for me to get a lead.

Jade…JADE" said Andre.

"What?" I yelled. "It's time for rehearsal," Andre said.

"I don't want to go," I complained.

"Jade we have to go" Andre said.

"UGH!" I whined. We walked to the black box.

"Hey Jadey" Cat screeched.

"Go away" I said. Tears filled in her eyes. "Look Cat I'm sorry you're just giving me a headache"

"Okay" she said cheerfully. We sat down. "Alright let's start," said Mr. Nerve Pills.

~Cat's P.O.V~

Poor Jadey! I mean it's not her fault. After that we got dismissed and after school I went to Tori's. We were going to do make over's! I know Jade is my BFF and she doesn't like Tori but every time I ask Jade to do makeovers she says no. Tori was painting my nail a really pretty pink!

"Ok Cat all done now let's wait for them to dry" Tori said. YEAH!

"Let's watch TV" I exclaimed.

"Sure what channel" asked Tori.

"Disney Channel" I said.

"Um ok I haven't watched that since I was 11 but ok" Tori said and flipped to the channel.

_Hi I'm Bella Thorne and this is the time I found out I had dyslexia_

"Oh you know who else has Dyslexia… Jade" I said.

"Jade has dyslexia!" Tori exclaimed.

"Did I just say that out loud" I said. Shoot Jade was going to kill me!

"No way so THAT'S why she was having trouble with her line" Tori said.

~Tori's P.O.V~

Oh my god! I never would have guessed Jade!

"Tori you can't tell anyone" Cat said.

"I promise" I lied. This way I can convince our teacher that a girl who can read perfectly the lead! "Cat it's getting late you should go" I said.

"OK bye" she replied and walked out the door. I took out my pearphone and texted Robbie.

To: Robbie

From: Tori

You should do a 1 time Robarazzi xoxo

I instantly got a replay

To: Tori

From: Robbie

Why you made me stop.

I rolled my eyes.

To: Robbie

From: Tori

Because I have a great story xoxo

Hopefully he will say yes.

To: Tori

From: Robbie

Ok got to go talk to me more about it later.

YES!

~Beck's P.O.V~

I was in my RV on The Slap when a new video caught my eye

Robarazzi - One Time Only

It said Man I thought Robbie stopped it! Ok I clicked on the video.

_Jade West, Mean, tough girl? Or dyslexic dork? All this and more on Robarazzi!_

OH. MY. GOD.

~Jade's P.O.V~

I walked into school on Monday and everyone was staring at me. Some people were whispering. I saw this one girl starring at me.

"Why don't you take a picture it will last longer"! I snapped. She ran away. Good I thought.

"Hey Jade will you read this for me" some guy asked. I took the sheet of paper. After a few moments of struggling I realized what it said.

_Jade West is the school's new dyslexic dork_

I wanted to cry. NO your Jade West you don't cry. I told myself instead I crumpled the piece of paper and stuffed it down his pants. I walked away. Everywhere I go people where laughing and/or staring. But at lunch is when I finally cracked. I was at the Grub Truck deciding what to eat when Jessica (the school slut) came up to me and said "Jade if you want I can get you a choice of all the food in picture's". I took her coffee out of her hands and poured it on her head (my coffee was to good for her head). I ran out and hid in the janitor's closet. Only to hear a knock on the door.

"Jade it's me" I knew that voice Beck.

**So what do you think? Please review it would mean alot. New chapter will be up soon. **

**~Katie**

**Plant Grande Love. Grow Grande Peace. **


	2. The Make Up

**Hey everyone, this is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: NO :( **

The Make Up

~Jade's P.O.V~

Beck walked in. I faced the wall away from him.

"Jade" he said. I didn't answer. "Why didn't you tell me you were dyslexic?" he said.

"Because it was a secret dummy," I snapped. I sat down on the floor. He sat down next to me.

"Jade there is nothing to be ashamed about" Beck said.

"YES IT DOES BECK! I wake up every day terrified I will have to read something aloud. And sometimes it affects my acting!" I confessed. I was crying. He hugged me. "Why are you being so nice you don't love me anymore remember?" I said.

"What are you talking about? I love you and hasn't 4 months of not talking killed you" Beck said.

"No what killed me was Vega always getting the lead what killed me was you making a fool of me in front of all our friends by not opening the door. What killed me was watching all the girls flirt with you and I can do nothing about it!" I said.

"Look Jade I told you everything why didn't you tell me" he said. Was he that stupid?

"Yeah like that wouldn't have you running into the arms of some Northridge slut!" I screamed.

"Jade you are the only girl I will ever want AND everyone has something they don't like about them selves," he said

~Beck's P.O.V~

"Like what" Jade asked.

"Well Cat is bipolar…" I started.

"NO REALLY!" she said sarcastically.

"Ok well you already knew that but I know Robbie has Aspergers," I said.

"And" she said.

"I can't dance and Andre isn't good at flirting with girls". She looks like she is expecting more.

"OH and I guess everyone except Vega has something bad about them," she said.

"And Tori has one foot that's a size 5 and the other is a 7," I said. Jade laughed.

"Ok now get out of my sights," she said.

"No! Jade I wont I love you" I said.

"NO YOU DON'T! Maybe you still did when you didn't open the door but why would you like a girl who is dyslexic," she screamed. I kissed her. When I pulled back, she was smiling.

"Look Jade I love you and-" she kissed me. "So do you think you could give me another chance?" I asked.

"What do you think?" she said, hugging me. We walked out of the closet hand in hand. A girl walked up to me "Hey Beck" she flirted. Jade kissed me. She gasped then walked away. "YO BECK!" said Ryder Daniels. "Why did you get back together with a dyslexic girl I mean what is wrong with you?" I was boiling up in side. People were so mean! Jade was about to yell at him when I punched Ryder to the ground. Jade hugged me. "BECK OLIVER TO LANE"S OFFICE NOW" said the intercom.

"I'll come with you," Jade said.

"No I'll meet up with after class besides I think you need to talk to someone," I said pointing to Cat.

~Cat's P.O.V~

I was at my locker getting my theatre history book when I saw Jade walking over to me. OH, look my locker has a picture of me and Jade in it I wonder how that got there. Oh right I put it there hehe omg there was a butterfly in the background! I like butterflies.

"CAT" yelled Jade.

"Hey Jadey" I said.

"Do you have any idea how the rumour got around?" she asked.

"Yeah Robbie did a one time Robaarzzi" I said.

"YOU TOLD ROBBIE!" she shouted.

"NO I told Tori," I confessed super scared.

"VEGA! Why would you tell Vega?" she said.

"Because we were watching TV and Bella Thorne was talking about dyslexia and I said it not realizing I said it out loud," I replied.

"WHY Vega she is even worse then Robbie" she said.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" I said. I admit it I have a little crush on Robbie but it faded after he did that video about Jade.

"Look why were you even with her" Jade said.

"We were doing make over's and you never let me give you a make over's" I said. "So can you forgive me?"

"I don't know I feel like I can't trust you anymore," she said.

"Well what if you told the school a secret about me," I said.

"Like what" she asked.

"Tell them I have a crush on Robbie," I said.

She nodded. "HEY EVERYONE!" She yelled. "CAT VALENTINE HAS A CRUSH ON ROBBIE SHAPIRO" she said. I blushed. At least we were BFF's again. Beck came out of Lane's office. The bell rang school was over. They told me they got back together! We all walked out of school together.

"Hey Cat I'll see you tonight I just got to pack my bag and I'll be right over" Jade said.

"What's tonight?" Beck asked.

"We are having a sleep over!" I exclaimed.

"Ok bye Cat" he said. They walked away to Becks car. I couldn't wait for tonight! However, one thing for sure, we were NOT watching Disney channel who knows what else I could say!

**Hey guys, so sorry for the amount of dialouge in this chapter. so next chapter is the sleepover. What other secrets will be revealed? Well only I know ;) Read and review**


End file.
